darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
There are many, many different weapons in the universe and it can be confusing trying to keep them straight. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons are any weapon which tries to kill someone with a push of the button or the pull of a trigger at a distance. This is by far the most common means of personal and large-scale warfare with everyone from podunk dirt farmers to spacers to soldiers to even respectable businessmen typically possessing some form of personal protection. Even if it is a small blaster pistol. There are different categories of ranged weapons and they vary in terms of accuracy, damage and weight. It is important to note that blaster skill is by far the most important thing when determining the outcome of a ranged weapon attack. It is also worth noting that damage is a variable and can range from 1/2 to x2 the 'base' level for the weapon. In addition to this, the weapon's weight when equipped (weapons in the inventory do not matter) will inhibit a person's ability to evade. All ranged weapons types come in three degrees of quality: poor, average and good. Weapons of inferior quality can be upgraded more than good quality weapons because there is more room for improvement. Pistols These are the lightest ranged weapons and also do the least damage. They are, however, more accurate than any other weapon save a rifle. If a weapon name doesn't specify one of the other categories, it's probably a pistol. Carbines Carbines are the next heavier weapon after pistols. They have middling accuracy, between that of a repeater and a pistol, and do damage comparable to a rifle. Rifles Rifles are heavier than carbines and do similar damage. However, they are the most accurate ranged weapon out there. A rifle of sufficient quality will also have a scope attached for long-range sniping attacks. Repeaters Repeaters are one of the heaviest weapons out there being heavier than rifles. They do great damage, second only to cannons and rocket launchers, but are less accurate than a carbine. Cannons Cannons are the heaviest weapon available and some come with backpacks for a power supply and a hydraulic arm to do the lifting. Their damage is unmatched amongst blasters but the accuracy is poor. Rockets Rockets do the most damage of any ranged weapon, greater than even a cannon. They are also about as accurate as a carbine and can not be parried by a lightsabers. However, rockets are one-use items and can prematurely detonate before reaching their target. Flamethrowers Flamethrowers do weak damage but are incredibly accurate by virtue of their wide area of effect. Precise aimining is not required with a gout of flame. Lightsabers also can not parry fire. Pellet Guns Pellet guns fire small metal slugs using compressed air. They do incredibly poor damage, but small metal slugs can't be parried by lightsabers. Generally considered a novelty weapon. Melee Weapons These weapons are used in close-quarters combat and come in their own unique varieties. Not all melee weapons are upgradable and not all melee weapons do the same thing. This is what separates different categories of melee weapons from each other as the differences in terms of accuracy and weight are negligible. Bladed Weapons Bladed weapons, such as daggers and swords, come in poor, average or good quality and can be upgraded accordingly. They also have a bonus to being thrown. Polearms Polearms include things like poleaxes, spears, halberds, etc. If it's on a haft, it's a polearm. They are not upgradable. Clubs Blunt force trauma. They are not upgradable. Crysblades Crysblades, or 'Vanixian knives,' do the most damage of any melee weapon. It is rumored that some advanced crysblades are charged and can even withstand a Jedi's lightsaber Forcepikes Forcepikes do the second-best melee damage, can parry lightsabers and possess a ranged attack with very respectable damage. This ranged attack also can't be parried by a lightsaber. They can not be upgraded. Category:Technology